KissMons
by dandelionleon
Summary: Baekhyun si namja sok cool yang tak pernah menetap di asrama, kini terpaksa harus tinggal disana. Parahnya ia sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang kissmonster berbahaya. Kehidupan di asrama bersama teman baru yang absurd. Bagaimana nasib baekhyun selanjutnya? –BAD SUMARRY-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : KissMon **

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and all of member EXO. Cast tambahan cari sendiri *plakkk***

**Genre : Romance, Gak Lucu Tapi Sedikit Lucu (?), School Life, Yaoi.**

**Rating : T buat chapter ini.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and All Official EXO couple.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya, Cuma nama aja yang minjem. Member EXO punya saya, dalam mimpi tapi XD. Dan walau ini sedikit lebay, tapi ini bukan sinetron *todong piso***

**Warning : Percintaan sesama jenis(Shonen-ai), rada mesum *dikit*, OOC , DLDR! dan saya minta jangan bash ff saya kalo gak suka. **

**Summary : Baekhyun si namja sok cool yang tak pernah menetap di asrama, kini terpaksa harus tinggal disana. Parahnya ia sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang kissmonster berbahaya. Kehidupan di asrama bersama teman baru yang absurd. Bagaimana nasib baekhyun selanjutnya? –BAD SUMARRY-**

.

.

"_**Aigoo~ dia itu anak paling pendiam disekolah. Otaknya jenius dan ia adalah anak orang kaya-sama sepertimu-dan namanya Park Chanyeol. Kau tau? Menurut rumor, Chanyeol itu kejam, maniak sex ,dan memiliki alter ego. Ah~ dia juga seorang kissmon, kau tau maksudku bukan? Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi kiss monster disaat tertentu terutama saat ia mabuk!"/ **__"__**Hai, apa aku boleh masuk? Aku sudah berada didepan pintu ini hampir sepuluh menit."/ 'P-Park Chanyeol'/"Hiks! Kenapa tak panggil aku hah?! Aku takut sendirian! Hiks.. Aku kira kau hantu cabul atau arwah gentayangan yang lain! Aku…aku…" **_

**YOO…Okay, sexy~ *plakk***

**Dandelion present…**

**Selamat membaca men! :v**

Byun Baekhyun duduk dibangku kelasnya dengan wajah menguap malas. Pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan oleh Choi seonsaeng membuatnya ingin segera membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Pasalnya ini sudah pukul delapan lewat enam belas menit. Ia ingin kembali ke dalam asrama lalu tidur sampai siang-karena besok hari libur. Tetapi statusnya yang kini telah menjadi siswa SMA kelas 3 mengharuskannya untuk belajar dan belajar setiap waktu. Menelan soal-soal yang dianggap Baekhyun sebagai benda sialan-untuk saat ini-itu hingga muntah. Berlebihan memang, namun resiko menjadi kelas terakhir di senior high school memang begitu jika kau ingin sukses kelak.

Hari ini bahkan masih hari ketiganya menjadi murid kelas 3 dan kepala sekolahnya yang Baekhyun bilang maniak itu telah menyumpal otaknya dan juga teman-temannya dengan banyak materi hingga malam hari. Perutnya mendadak berdemo minta diisi. Akhirnya setelah menanti sisa 17 menit yang sangat panjang itu, bel berbunyi. Hampir saja dia gila karena melihat deretan angka di papan tulis.

"Baiklah semuanya, walau telah memasuki asrama kalian harus belajar. Arraseo?"

"Ne~"

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kantin. Jadwal makan malam akan segera dimulai. Jika kau terlambat semenit saja, maka makananmu akan habis tak bersisa. Konyol memang, namun sudah peraturan yang dibuat seperti itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun benci tinggal di asrama. Tidur dengan berbagi kamar bersama orang lain. Makan dijatah, bangun pagi harus sesuai dengan ketentuannya. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan ia tak pernah bisa bebas lagi seperti ia masih berada di kelas 1 dan 2.

Well, baekhyun dulu tak pernah tinggal di asrama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia benci karena alasan yang tadi telah disebutkan sebelumnya. Tetapi karena ia telah kelas 3 mau tak mau ia 'harus' berada disekolahnya yang menyeramkan-ketika malam hari- dan juga bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang keseluruhannya adalah namja.

Baekhyun menyuap nasi kemulutnya dengan malas. Ia ingin makan ayam goreng buatan ibunya. Nasi goreng kimchi, bulgogi atau mungkin samgyetang sekalian! Menu dihadapannya hanyalah nasi-itu pun dengan porsi sedikit- , sup dengan rasa hambar dan dominan dengan air, kimchi, telur goreng dan sepotong sayap ayam yang di semur. Lagi-lagi kekesalannya memuncak. Kenapa harus sayap? Kenapa bukan paha atau dada? Begitulah omelnya dalam hati.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan cara makanmu itu?" Seorang teman sekelasnya-Luhan- menyenggol pelan pundak Baekhyun. Mereka memang tak terlalu dekat, namun Luhan bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, aku lapar hanya saja aku tak ingin makan." Ucapnya lirih. Oh, Baekhyun ingin mematahkan sumpit besi ditangannya-jika bisa- saat mendengar Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha, resiko sebagai anak orang kaya ya? Makanya, seharusnya kau terbiasa tinggal di asrama sejak kelas satu." Luhan meneguk teh hangatnya lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun memandangnya tajam.

"Cih! Aku benci jika ada orang yang menyinggung tentang ini! Sialan kau Luhan! Aku juga tak ingin bersekolah disini tetapi ayah dan ibuku memaksa!" Baekhyun berteriak tanpa sadar, membuat semua teman-temannya yang tengah asyik makan menatapnya sengit. Marah karena acara makan mereka terganggu dengan suara cempreng Baekhyun.

"Yayaya, terserahmu saja Byun. Tapi kau tidak harus mengusir teman sekamarmu itu juga bukan? Kalau tidak salah namanya, Jong-em..Jongsoo? Jongmin? Jong_"

"Jongdae." Potong Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Yaya, itu maksudku. Kau keterlaluan Baek. Padahal ia sudah menghuni kamar itu sejak kelas satu!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya asal. Namja imut itu memang membenci siapapun yang berada di daerah nyamannya. Jongdae si anak sok manis dan sok ramah-menurut Baekhyun-dengan suara menggelegarnya itu membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut, padahal ia baru tiga hari masuk asrama waktu itu. Dengan paksa ia menyuruh Jongdae keluar. Akhirnya siswa bernama Kim Jongdae itu mengalah dan pindah ke kamar kekasihnya-Kim Minseok. Alasan lain yang membuat Baekhyun membenci siswa disini adalah, mereka aneh dan juga dominan dengan sifat gay. Ia ingin muntah saat menyaksikan Jongdae dan Minseok berciuman dalam kamar asramanya waktu itu. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya mengusir Jongdae.

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba mendekati Baekhyun sambil berbisik saat kedatangan siswa bertubuh tinggi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baek, kau tau anak itu tidak?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah dibuat sok mengerikan.

"Anak yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun lantang, matanya mencari kesana kemari siapa yang Luhan maksud.

"Hish! Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Itu, anak yang duduk seorang diri dengan tubuh bak tower itu."

Baekhyun menatap si anak bertubuh tinggi itu dengan wajah bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun-lagi- dengan wajah acuh tak acuh. Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan sepotong telur goreng-karena hanya telur itu yang enak menurutnya.

"Kau tak tau? Astaga Baek! Sudah hampir lulus dari sini bahkan kau tak tau siapa nama anak itu dan siapa dia?"

Baekhyun memandang temannya itu datar. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Memangnya dia siapa hingga aku harus mengetahuinya? Cih! "

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari siswa bernama Park Chanyeol itu menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Entah telinganya terbuat dengan sarafpendengaran seperti telinga kelinci atau apa, ia dapat mendengar orang lain membicarakannya.

"Aigoo~ dia itu anak paling pendiam di sekolah. Otaknya jenius dan ia adalah anak orang kaya-sama sepertimu-dan namanya Park Chanyeol. Kau tau? menurut rumor, Chanyeol itu kejam, maniak sex ,dan memiliki alter ego. Ah~ dia juga seorang kissmon, kau tau maksudku bukan? Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi kiss monster disaat tertentu terutama saat ia mabuk!"

Air putih yang baru saja ingin lewat dikerongkongan Baekhyun mendadak mendesak ingin keluar. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk dadanya dengan kuat.

"G-gwaenchana? Aigoo~ hanya dibilang seperti itu saja kau sudah tersedak seperti itu! Tenang saja, itu hanya rumor Baek. Aku bahkan mendengar jika Chanyeol juga memiliki teman dekat kok, hehehe."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya setelah acara tersedaknya selesai. Matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan seolah ingin memotongnya hidup-hidup. Apa-apaan cerita aneh Luhan itu-fikirnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja untuk menggosipi orang lain! Aku ingin ke kamar, sampai jumpa dikelas beso_"

"Yak! duduk dulu! Ada misteri lain dari sekolah ini, apalagi asramanya!"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak menuju kamar asramanya yang ada di gedung dua dan berada pada tingkat 2 itu, ia terpaksa duduk untuk mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Wae? Kau tidak lihat mataku sudah mengantuk? "

"Aish! Aku hanya memberi peringatan Byun! Kau tau? Saat malam hari berhati-hatilah jika kau berjalan sendiri di koridor. Ah~ apa kau tau? Gedung asrama yang kau tempati itu memiliki cerita mistis? Disana ada hantu cabul yang mati terbunuh karena ingin berbuat 'aneh-aneh' disekolah ini." Terang Luhan dengan suara berbisik-sok seram-dan mata memicing. Baekhyun masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Lalu? Apa urusanku dengan si hantu cabul?"

"Aish! Serius sedikit kenapa? Kau tinggal sendiri bukan? Itu sebuah kesalahan Byun! Dia akan mendatangi siapa saja siswa yang tinggal sendiran. Hiii~ aku merinding sendiri jadinya."

Oke, kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi takutnya. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya agak kasar. Salah sendiri juga ia mengusir Jongdae. Mungkin jika masih bersama Jongdae, Baekhyun akan menjadikannya tameng dengan suara Jongdae yang menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong itu.

"K-kau serius? Ehhem… L-Luhan, kau tinggal denganku saja ya? Jebal?"

Luhan menahan geli diperutnya agar tak tertawa melihat perubahan sifat Baekhyun yang mendadak itu.

"Aduh~ bagaimana ya Baek? Aku sudah nyaman di gedung satu dan juga Lay anak yang baik. Aku tak ingin pindah lagi. Ah~ bukankah kau ingin ke asrama? Ayo kesana bersama."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setidaknya dikoridor ia takkan sendiri. Meski menurut Baekhyun Luhan tak jauh lebih penakut darinya, tetapi sifat Luhan yang terlewat urakan itu mungkin bisa mengusir hantu. Konyol!

Disepanjang perjalananan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kelas-kelas yang sepi tanpa pencahayaan-karena kelas malam telah berakhir. Suasana yang mendadak aneh dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Luhan disebelahnya hanya bersiul-siul santai.

"Yak! jangan bersiul begitu bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun, akhirnya sifat aslinya yang suka berteriak itu keluar juga.

"Aish! Wae?"

"Itu pantang, kata nenekku tak boleh bersiul dimalam hari. Bersiul dimalam hari sama saja seperti memanggil arwah-arwah ke tempatmu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata teman sekelasnya yang ia lihat sok cool dan sok keren itu percaya dengan hal-hal mustahil juga? Luhan ingin menggigit lengannya sendiri.

"Aigoo~ kau seperti orang tua saja percaya yang begitu! Sudahlah, kita harus berpisah disini."

Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja Luhan seperti anak lima tahun yang ingin ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya. Sekali lagi, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baek? Kita harus pisah karena aku harus berjalan ke arah selatan dan kau ke utara. Kau tau bukan jika asrama kita beda jalur?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada ujung kemeja Luhan. Ia menunduk lesu dengan degup jantung abnormal-karena takut.

"Hahahaha, kau ini. Hanya mendengar cerita seperti tadi langsung ciut."

'Tau begini aku takkan mau mendengarmu!'_Batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Sudah ya? Ah~ ngomong-ngomong, kau harus lebih waspada dari pada dengan si hantu cabul."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Sesaat kemudian Luhan mendekat dan berbisik padanya.

"Karena Park Chanyeol juga ada di gedung asramamu. Hahahaha, bye!"

Baekhyun menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. Ia sudah tau ini akal-akalan busuk Luhan untuk membuatnya takut lalu merengek seperti bayi. Sia-sia sifat-sok-keren yang ia coba selama setahun ini. Ujung-ujungnya ia kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang pengecut, pasti sebentar lagi akan menjadi Baekhyun yang gila. Percaya atau tidak? Lihat saja nanti!

Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang untuk memasuki kamarnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengunci kamar itu. Buru-buru ia memasuki selimut dengan seragam masih lengkap. Ia memasang eraphone ditelinganya lalu menyetel lagu rock favoritnya-padahal Baekhyun tak menyukainya, hanya ingin dipanggil keren-lalu mencoba tidur. Rasa gatal ditubuhnya sepertinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan kesal ia membanting earphonenya lalu membuka seragamnya dan mencampakannya kemanapun ia suka. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya mengenakan bokser merah muda-pemberian mantan pacarnya-dan mengambil handuk putihnya. Hampir saja ia membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, suara di depan sana membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu.

TOK….TOK…TOK…

"Nugu? Malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba menghapus pemikiran bahwa itu si hantu cabul cerita-sialan-Luhan tadi.

TOK…TOK…TOK…. Dengan kesal Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak ada siapapun, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan hawa dingin menyergap kulitnya-entah itu karena ia tak memakai baju atau apa.

Muncul seorang namja bermata belo bertubuh mungil dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaa! Hantu! Hantu! Pergi kau!" Pekiknya dengan menutup matanya. Si namja bermata belo itu menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Aku bukan hantu, aku hanya ingin mencari Jongdae."

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Diliriknya kebawah, ternyata masih memiliki kaki. Tentu saja karena namja belo bernama Do Kyungsoo itu manusia! Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aish! Dia sudah pindah beberapa hari yang lalu ke lantai atas!"

Si namja mata belo itu menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak. Awalnya hanya sejenak, namun Baekhyun jengah sendiri menanti anak itu berbicara.

"Jika tak ada urusan lain lebih baik_"

"Baby Soo! Ternyata disini? Ayo masuk kamar!"

Ternyata datang seorang lagi. Sepertinya itu kekasih Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun melihat mereka sangat mesra. Si namja bernama Jongin itu sempat menatap horror pada Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan bokser itu. Ia mengira Baekhyun akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Baekhyun menatap dua orang aneh itu memasuki kamarnya yang ternyata ada disebelah kamar Baekhyun.

BRAKKK! Ia membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Aissh! Dasar aneh, gay , lama-lama aku bisa gila disini!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan keras. Baru saja kakinya ingin melangkah lagi ke kamar mandi. Untuk kesekian kali Baekhyun mengutuk suara pintu dari luar. Ia mengira itu Kyungsoo lagi atau mungkin hantu cabul? Cih! Peduli apa dengan hantu cabul, fikirnya.

KLIKKK…. Lampu kamarnya-tepatnya asrama degung 2-mati. Ah~ hari ini giliran gedung mereka yang mati lampu. Baekhyun merutuk berulang kali. Ia mencaci maki si kepala sekolah maniak-menurutnya-itu dengan wajah kesal bercampur takut. Baekhyun berfikir ini akan sebentar berlangsung. Tetapi sepertinya lampu akan padam hingga jam sepuluh nanti. Hemat energy kata kepala sekolah mereka.

"Aish! Kenapa belum menyala juga listriknya? Sialan!" Umpatnya kesal. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

TOK…TOK….TOK…TOK….

Baekhyun mencengkram handuknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Astaga! Siapa lagi itu!" Pekiknya keras. Mungkin tetangganya Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan juga tetangga yang ada disebelah kiri kamarnya akan terganggu. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli!

Semakin lama perasaan Baekhyun tak enak. Baekhyun ingin menangis, ia takut gelap. Baekhyun ingin pulang dan tidur bersama hyungnya bila perlu bersama ayah dan ibunya sekalian! Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun ingin Luhan si mulut besar-padahal dia juga sama- itu ada disini. Air matanya keluar tatkala suara ketukan pintu diluar semakin keras terdengar.

BRAKKK! Ia membanting pintu itu kasar. Dipandangnya tubuh tinggi menjulang dengan wajah datar itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sekaligus terkejut.

'P-Park Chanyeol.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hai, apa aku boleh masuk? Aku sudah berada di depan pintu ini hampir sepuluh menit." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tak terbaca ekspresinya-karena mati lampu jadi gelap.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sambil terisak. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Hiks! Kenapa tak panggil aku hah?! Aku takut sendirian! Hiks.. Aku kira kau hantu cabul atau arwah gentayangan yang lain! Aku…aku…"

Baekhyun tak sadar siapa yang dipeluknya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam heran. Bahkan mereka tak saling mengenal kenapa Baekhyun memeluknya? Terlebih tanpa busana. Atau jangan-jangan dia… Dan saat cahaya bulan masuk dari kaca jendela di depan kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak menyeringai. Astaga! Kau dalam ancaman Byun Baekhyun!

**=next or delete?=**

**Hai, kita bertemu lagi ne? *lambai-lambai* kembali dengan cerita aneh bin ajaib dari otak lawak author. MAAF, buat ff yg lain belom lanjut, idenya lagi ngilang =_=.Aneh gak sih cerita tentang 'kissmonster'? ini ide datang secara tiba-tiba pas author lagi ngupil(?) *jorok* . kiss monster sendiri menurut persepsi author sendiri, seseorang yang ahli dalam berciuman, dan dia bakal berubah seakan-akan monster pencium yang sangat handal *pemikiran absurd* , oke lupakan! Yang penting baca aja, enak gak enak dibaca aja ya? *todong pistol mainan* **

**Oh iya, tenang aja~ buat ff lain yang masih dalam progress tetap author lanjutin kok. Author tau author ini maruk dan labil, berhubung ide udah numpuk kea cucian kotor, bagus di update sesegera mungkin , nyang~ **

**Hahaha, okeh, respon kalian gimana dengan ff ini?….reviewnya please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : KissMon **

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and all of member EXO. Cast tambahan cari sendiri *plakkk***

**Genre : Romance, Gak Lucu Tapi Sedikit Lucu (?), School Life, Yaoi.**

**Rating : T buat chapter ini.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and All Official EXO couple.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya, Cuma nama aja yang minjem. Member EXO punya saya, dalam mimpi tapi XD. Dan walau ini sedikit lebay, tapi ini bukan sinetron *todong piso***

**Warning : Percintaan sesama jenis(Shonen-ai), rada mesum *dikit*, OOC , DLDR! dan saya minta jangan bash ff saya kalo gak suka. **

**Summary : Baekhyun si namja sok cool yang tak pernah menetap di asrama, kini terpaksa harus tinggal disana. Parahnya ia sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang kissmonster berbahaya. Kehidupan di asrama bersama teman baru yang absurd. Bagaimana nasib baekhyun selanjutnya? –BAD SUMARRY- **

"_**Kau menyukaiku?"/ "Hoy! Berhenti bertingkah aneh, dasar cebol maniak!" /"KYAAAAA! BESAAAAR!"/ "K-kau b-bicara apa? A-aku masih normal dan masih ingin bibir wanita."/"Tapi aku tidak."/ "Aku ingin sekarang."/ "M-maksudmu?"/"Ayo, kita berciuman."**_

**YOO…Okay, sexy~ *plakk***

**Dandelion present…**

**Selamat membaca men! :v**

Baekhyun duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dengan malu. Setelah menangis dipelukan Chanyeol hingga lampu menyala, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi-takut menatap tatapan Chanyeol. Ia menyisir rambut basahnya dengan sisir. Sungguh memalukan bagi Byun Baekhyun yang-menurutnya-manly itu menangis di pelukan namja, seperti yeoja. Terlebih ia baru sadar siapa Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol yang asyik didunianya sendiri terlihat menyusun pakaiannya ke lemari dan buku-buku belajarnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Buru-buru Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sangat lucu.

"Lihat apa kau? Tak pernah melihat orang menyusun buku?" Tanya Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan menyeringai.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"M-mwo? Ahahaha, kau itu abnormal ya?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada dengan wajah sok kerennya yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Jika tidak kenapa kau memelukku secara tiba-tiba di pintu masuk, dengan tidak berpakaian lagi! Jangan-jangan kau ingin melakukan 'itu'?"

Mendadak Baekhyun bergidik. Melakukan 'itu' dengan namja? Yang benar saja! Bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan ia tidur dengan yeoja-kecuali wet deram- apalagi namja! Ucapan Luhan kembali terngiang di otaknya.

'Kau tau? Menurut rumor, Chanyeol itu kejam, maniak sex,dan memiliki alter ego. Ah~ dia juga seorang kissmon, kau tau maksudku bukan?'

"Astaga! Ternyata kau benar-benar maniak sex seperti rumor ya? Kau mesum gila! Jangan-jangan kau lah hantu cabul yang sesungguhnya!"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya asal lalu membuka pakaiannya, bermaksud mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama. Baekhyun menatapnya horror. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana-mana.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa hingga kau berkata demikian?" Tanya Chanyeol polos sambil mengancing piyamanya.

'Ternyata juga benar dia itu alter ego! Tadi menyeringai seperti hantu, sekarang ia berkata polos seperti bocah lima tahun! Hii, seraaam!' Batin Baekhyun ketakutan. Sejurus kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ehhem, kenapa kau pindah kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri lalu menyelimuti tubuh jangkungnya.

"Ini juga karenamu. Kau mengusir Kim Jongdae dan ia kabur ke kamar Kim Minseok. Kim Minseok itu teman sekamar Huang Zitao. Dan Zitao terpaksa pindah ke kamar Wu Yi Fan-pacarnya- yang juga sekamar denganku. Seperti bertukar kamar, dan aku malah sekamar dengan namja kerempeng juga jelek sepertimu!"

Baekhyun menatap cengo Chanyeol. Ternyata ia banyak bicara juga_fikirnya.

"Ah-um… Maaf jika begitu!"

"Ish! Padahal sekamar dengan Kris itu asyik. Hanya ia yang mengerti aku. Tapi aku malah berbagi kamar dengan namja sok imut dan sok keren sepertimu."

Baekhyun menatap sengit manusia yang tertidur tak jauh dari ranjangnya berada itu.

"Aku juga benci kenapa harus sekamar denganmu! Namja jangkung! Aneh! Sok misterius! Berkepribadian aneh, mesum dan juga .. aku benci!"

Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Ia memakai earphonenya dengan volume musik keras. Chanyeol disebrang sana hanya terdiam lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pagi hari terburuk yang Baekhyun dapat. Matanya terus terjaga hingga pagi, mengantisipasi bahwa Chanyeol tak berbuat macam-macam. Baekhyun hanya takut perkataan Luhan benar terjadi. Nyatanya Chanyeol bahkan mendengkur sangking pulasnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Satu kata, mengenaskan! Mata berkantung dengan wajah pucat. Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi sejak pukul lima tadi. Ia tak ingin berebut kamar mandi dengan si aneh Chanyeol.

Ia berjalan dengan lesu ke kantin. Jadwal makan pagi dan Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut makan jika tak ingin mati kelaparan. Dihadapannya sudah ada segelas susu vanilla, roti selai strawberry dan semangkuk sereal. Ia hanya menggigit roti selainya dengan wajah tak bersemangat hidup.

"Hey! Hey! Kau kenapa? Apa kau bertemu hantu cabul semalam?" Goda Luhan saat secara tiba-tiba ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dengan menu sama, hanya saja ia memilih roti selai coklat.

"Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari hantu cabul bualanmu itu! Aku sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan kerasnya. Seiisi kantin menatapnya bingung. Para penggosip dan penyebar rumor menatapnya kasihan. Chanyeol dari kejauhan hanya menatap anak itu datar lalu kembali memakan serealnya.

"Mwo? K-kau? Buahahahahaha….. Chukkae, chukkae… Anggap saja ini jackpot!"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, ternyata temannya itu sama sekali tak membantu. Ia menelan roti selainya dengan terburu-buru, hasilnya apa? Ia tersedak dengan rotinya sendiri. Luhan memberinya segelas susu dengan cepat. Untung saja Luhan baik hati, jika tidak Baekhyun akan tersedak lalu mati karena sebuah roti selai. Mati konyol tepatnya!

"Aigoo~ aku ingin pulang saja, Lu. Rencana untuk tidur sampai siang hari ini batal karena ada makhluk absurd itu di kamarku. "

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali memakan rotinya.

"Jadi, hari ini kau berencana akan kemana? Ini hari minggu dan kita bebas-terkecuali keluar asrama."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Rencananya ia akan kabur keluar dari sini. Tetapi jika ibunya tau ia akan ditendang keluar rumah. Lalu ia akan menjadi gelandangan dan…

"Mwolla~" Lirihnya pelan.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengaduk-aduk serealnya hingga melebur. Kris yang duduk dihadapannya berulang kali memutar bola matanya malas, begitu pula Zitao di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa tiang?" Tanyanya tak sadar diri.

"Kau juga tiang. Aku hanya kesal pada si pendek itu! Ia sama saja dengan Luhan si mulut ember dan juga penebar omong kosong aneh tentangku! Kau tau Kris? Ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini maniak sex, kejam, kissmonster dan juga dia mengatakanku alter ego, Kris! Alter ego!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris dengan dramatis. Si namja pirang bernama asli Wu Yifan namun dipanggil Kris-supaya keren katanya- itu menatap Zitao di sebelahnya yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah datar.

"What's wrong? Lalu? Bukankah yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar? Dan dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

Hampir saja Chanyeol mencekik sahabatnya itu jika Zitao tak melerai mereka. Cukup Chanyeol dipanggil aneh, cukup Chanyeol dipanggil kissmonster atau bla..bla..bla itu. Kenapa harus alter ego coba? Dia itu bukan berkepribadian ganda, hanya saja sok cool dihadapan semua orang tapi memliki sikap asli yang urakan bahkan suka bergosip. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang, meredam emosinya.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat makan malam tadi malam. Luhan terus mengkontaminasi otak si pendek itu. Aku kesal sendiri jadinya!"

"Err_kau kesal karena Luhan berkata-kata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu pada Baekhyun? Kau tak ingin Baekhyun tau sifat burukmu dan…Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Tanya Zitao dengan mata memicing.

Tidak Kris, tidak kekasihnya sama-sama menyebalkan-fikir Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap Zitao tajam.

"Hey! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Tapi bukankah yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar_maksudku selain alter ego. Kau itu memang seorang kissmon, kau akan berubah menjadi monster saat mencium pasanganmu, terlebih saat mabuk! Ingat dulu kau hampir saja menciumku, ewwh~ aku malas menjelaskannya."

"Aku juga tak sadar! Ayolah bantu aku keluar dari bocah yang mengklaim ku aneh itu! Kau dan Jongdae enak bisa sekamar dengan pacar masing-masing. Aku?"

Mendadak Zitao seperti diberi pencerahan. Ia menyuruh Kris dan Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

"Aku punya usul, kau takuti saja dia. Buat seolah-olah kau benar-benar seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Aku ingin tau apa reaksinya. Sekali-kali mengerjai bocah sok keren dan sombong seperti dia pasti asyik!"

"Aku tak mau! Rencanamu bodoh!" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya asal karena Kris menatapnya tajam, tak terima kekasihnya disebut bodoh oleh Chanyeol. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Secara bersamaan, kedua orang itu kembali menunduk dengan wajah datar.

.

.

CKLEKKK…. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya-dan juga kamar Chanyeol-itu dengan wajah murung. Setelah berdebat panjang dengan kepala asrama minta dipindahkan kamar yang berujung dimarahi habis-habisan tadi ,moodnya kian menurun. Ditatapnya ranjang dengan sprei putih yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa harus si jelek itu yang ada disini? Kissmonster, ewhh~ menjijikkan!"

"Hai, kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Aku Do Kyungsoo dan ini Kim Jongin. Semalam aku tak sempat berkenalan denganmu, mian. Hehehehe~" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat ada dua manusia yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Oh, dia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, tepatnya menutupnya.

"O-oh, h-hai juga." Balasnya dengan canggung.

"Hanya itu balasan dari ucapanmu? Ternyata kau benar-benar sombong seperti gossip itu Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menyenggol pelan perut kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, lupakan Baekhyun. Dia memang suka melantur jika berbicara. Ngomong-ngomong katanya kau sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol ya?"

Tanpa dipersilahkan duduk, Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun. Benar-benar tak sopan, fikir Baekhyun.

"Yeah, begitulah. Hm… aku ingin tau apa dia benar-benar maniak sex, kejam dan juga seorang kissmon?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, begitu pula Kyungsoo.

"Ia bahkan hampir mencium seluruh namja uke di sekolah ini, termasuk baby Soo ku ini! Jika secara mendadak ia kumat, maka bibirmu akan menjadi sasarannya! Tetapi jika maniak sex aku tak begitu yakin sih. Soal kejam, ia memang kejam. Terutama saat berada di tim basket dan juga kelas taekwondo!"

Baekhyun bergidik, kenapa Tuhan begitu sayang padanya eoh? Haha, ia ingin terjun sekarang juga dari atap sekolah, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena takut mati.

Jongin sedikit terkekeh mendapati reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana~ jangan takut. Kami ada disebelah kanan kamarmu. Jika ada apa-apa segera berteriak. Kau juga bisa memanggil Oh Sehun disebelah kiri kamarmu. Tapi dia sedikit…aneh."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin setidaknya Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Well, ternyata mereka anak baik dan bisa menjadi temannya.

"Sehun? Siapa dia?"

"Em, dia itu pendiam dan suka mengurung diri. Katanya dia itu suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Trauma akan cinta masa lalu sepertinya. Untung saja ada Suho yang sekamar dengannya."

'Itu sih lebih buruk dari pada kissmon, jika aku memanggilnya untuk meminta bantuan yang ada...hiiii!'

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Baekhyun sempat memandang aneh dua orang itu. Yang satu berpiyama pororo, yang satu piyamanya macan. Dan lagi mereka melakukan semua hal secara bersamaan seperti menepuk pundak tadi, aneh!

"Bersabarlah Baek, tapi ku jamin kau akan ketagihan jika sudah dicium sekali olehnya. Kau tau? Dia sangat lihai dan juga bisa membuatmu_"

"Baby Soo! Ayo kembali ke kamar! Baekhyun-a, jika terjadi sesuatu panggil kami. Annyeong!"

Dan setelahnya Jongin membawa paksa tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi.

'Wajahnya saja yang polos, fikirannya mengerikan! ' Batin Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kalian bala bantuan? Cih!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar barunya dengan peluh membanjiri kaos putihnya. Setelah puas bermain basket hingga sore akhirnya ia, Kris, Zitao memutuskan untuk balik ke asrama. Chanyeol sempat heran mengapa Baekhyun tak ada saat makan siang tadi. Ternyata Baekhyun tertidur hingga pulas sampai sore hari. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah itu dengan ekspresi datar. Chanyeol melesat menjauh menuju kamar mandi saat mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun.

KRYUUUKKK….

Suara perut Baekhyun memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Ia menatap jendela sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sudah sore ya? Hoahhmmmm…Apa? Sore? Kyaaaa! Aku belum makan siang!" Lihat, siapa yang aneh disini? Baekhyun berlari mengitari ruangan itu dengan wajah absurd minta di tempeleng. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk itu tak mempedulikan Baekhyun. ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Hoy! Berhenti bertingkah aneh, dasar cebol maniak!"

Oke, perkataan Chanyeol tadi sukses menghentikan aksi gila Baekhyun. Dengan wajah dingin dan mata melotot ia mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci dikatakan cebol, terlebih ada kata maniak! What the asdfghjkl...?

"Kau bilang aku apa? Cebol? Kau itu raksasa kelebihan gizi!"

"Terserah padamu kerempeng dengan badan tak berotot! Balikkan badanmu, aku ingin berganti baju dan jangan mengintip."

Bukannya menurut Baekhyun semakin mendekat lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau juga kerempeng! Lihat badanmu_"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol menunjuk otot lengannya yang terlihat namun tak berlebihan dan juga dada bidang, perutnya yang kotak-kotak dan Baekhyun jujur…Ia iri melihatnya.

"Yayaya, kau menang. Aku akan terus menatapmu saat berganti pakaian! Ayolah, kita sesama namja. Apa yang bisa dilihat? Aku juga punya." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ah~ begitukah? Kau akan menyesal."

SYUUUTT…. Dengan santai Chanyeol membuka handuknya. Mata sipit berhias eyeliner milik Baekhyun melebar. Dan detik selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara lengkingannya seperti yeoja menjerit_

"KYAAAAA! BESAAAAR!" _saat melihat yang tak seharusnya dilihatnya.

.

.

Makan malam seperti biasa, hanya saja Luhan tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Baekhyun hanya sendirian. Mungkin Luhan sudah makan duluan, fikirnya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memakan daging asapnya, kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun ingin membanting meja-jika ia sanggup mendengar ocehan penjaga kantin- saat melihat senyum menyebalkan itu.

"Hai Byun, masih teringat dengan yang tadi? 'Besaaar!" Ejek seseorang yang ternyata Chanyeol itu.

"Ck! Jangan dekati aku seolah kita dekat." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ahahaha, kau fikir aku mau duduk denganmu? Maaf saja Byun, meja penuh semua dan satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya disini." Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, ternyata omongan Chanyeol bukanlah bualan saja.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak makan udang goreng itu?"

"Alergi." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Lalu kenapa diambil jika kau tak memakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ck! Banyak tanya sekali sih? Bilang saja ingin makan udang ini!"

Baekhyun mencibir, bibirnya bergerak maju. Ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sebuah rasa penasaran hinggap dikepalanya.

"Ehmm… Chanyeol, apa benar jika kau maniak sex, alter ego dan err_ seorang kissmon?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menggeram kesal dengan anak dihadapannya itu.

"Aish! Tentu saja tidak! Err_ mungkin yang terakhir itu yang benar."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia menggenggam sumpit ditangannya dengan kuat. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut sepertinya.

"A-apa kau pernah mencium semua 'namja uke' disekolah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menekankan kata namja uke.

"Hm, mungkin begitu. Tetapi tidak semua, Zitao aku tak mungkin melakukannya karena dia itu calon 'istri' Kris, Luhan karena aku malas dengannya dan bukan tipeku dan kau karena belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk menciummu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan itu. Ayolah, ia hanya berniat menggoda Baekhyun saja.

"K-kau b-bicara apa? A-aku masih normal dan masih ingin bibir wanita."

"Tapi aku tidak."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia kembali bertanya.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja tuan abnormal! Lalu, kenapa kau bisa melakukan aksi konyol dan dijuluki kissmon?"

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu menyeringai yang dapat membuat siapa saja bergidik. Ayolah , itu sangat terlihat creepy.

"Hm, saat nafsuku memuncak aku akan mencium orang dihadapanku. Korbannya hanya siswa disini saja. Karena aku akan bertindak gila saat itu juga."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Merasa omongan Chanyeol sangat tak masuk akal dan hanya candaan. Ia tertawa remeh.

"Yak! kau meragukan ucapanku Byun?"

"Aniya~ makanlah dan kita akan kembali ke asrama."

Dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menggeram kesal karenanya. Asal tau saja, Chanyeol benci diremehkan dan diragukan seperti tadi.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, Chanyeol terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka dengan cepat. Nafasnya terlihat memburu. Ia melirik kesana kemari apa yang ia cari dan dapat! Seorang namja manis yang tengah asyik dalam mimpinya. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh si namja mungil-Baekhyun. Mendapat sebuah tindihan berat diatasnya, Baekhyun segera bangun dan membuka mata. Apa yang dilihatnya? Chanyeol menatapnya menyeringai dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"W-wae? K-kau k-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sekarang."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ayo, kita berciuman."

Dan detik selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dan Baekhyun harap semoga tak terjadi apapun setelah ini.

**+TBC+**

**WOAHAHAHA *Dilempar bakiak* XD . lucu gak? Lucu lah ya? *maksa* . kkkk~ hayoooo~ chanyeol mau kiss baek, hati-hati buat yang bocah *plakk* . thanks buat yang udah mau sempatin review.**

**Ini fanfic rate-M pertama author, jadi agak kaku gimana~ gitu ya? *kunyah beling* . buat adegan NC belom ada. Mungkin semi-M ntar ada dikit, smut-smut ~ **

**Btw, author nyesek banget denger kris mau hengkang dari EXO. Terus soal para member yang unfold dia di IG and weibo. Rasanya pengen gantung diri. belum lagi postingan tao di IG*yang entah benar atau enggak* buat author pengen nyium mereka satu-satu! T_T . berhubung semua pada lagi galau, lebih baik kita berdoa aja. Semoga papa wupan gak jadi keluar, n rumor-rumor juga masalahnya kelar /.\ amiiinn~ /malah curcol/**

_**Thank's for**_** : ****20Gag**** , ****Anjar W**** , ****Rachel suliss**** , ****ChanChan-YUI**** , ****chocojelly**** , ****Hwangyiu**** , ****sootaoabc**** , ****baekhyunniewife**** , ****indaaaaaahhh**** , ****Yewook Turtle**** , ****Yuan Lian**** , ****BooJaeJoongie is Mine**** , ****exindira**** , ** ** , ****Kim Zaa**** , ** ** , ****Park Shita**** , ****devrina**** , ****wereyeolves**** , ****ZEN97**** .**

**Okey, gak banyak bacot…**

**Gimme review please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : KissMon **

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and all of member EXO. Cast tambahan cari sendiri *plakkk***

**Genre : Romance, Gak Lucu Tapi Sedikit Lucu (?), School Life, Yaoi.**

**Rating : T buat chapter ini.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and All Official EXO couple.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya, Cuma nama aja yang minjem. Member EXO punya saya, dalam mimpi tapi XD. Dan walau ini sedikit lebay, tapi ini bukan sinetron *todong piso***

**Warning : Percintaan sesama jenis(Shonen-ai), rada mesum *dikit*, OOC , DLDR! dan saya minta jangan bash ff saya kalo gak suka. **

**Summary : Baekhyun si namja sok cool yang tak pernah menetap di asrama, kini terpaksa harus tinggal disana. Parahnya ia sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang kissmonster berbahaya. Kehidupan di asrama bersama teman baru yang absurd. Bagaimana nasib baekhyun selanjutnya? –BAD SUMARRY-**

.

**.**

"_**Kau ini tak tau malu ya? Mengajak orang lain mandi bersama. Kau tak takut aku berbuat macam-macam?" /"Ahahahah, aish! Ahahaha, jangan seperti itu bocah! Yang keras, kau ini sebagai lelaki seperti tak memiliki tenaga saja!"/ "Melihatmu telanjang sama saja seperti melihat monyet telanjang."/ "Em, Baek? Apa yang itu tidak dibersihkan?"/ "KYAAA! DASAR CABUL SIALAN! KU PATAHKAN TANGANMU! DASAR IDIOT!"/ "Hai Byun? Terimakasih atas kissmark yang kau buat dijidatku."/ 'Apa dia mau menciumku? Astaga ya tuhan! Kumohon jangan sekarang. Jiwa monsterku hampir bangkit!'/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**YOO…Okay, sexy~ *plakk***

**Dandelion present…**

**Selamat membaca men! :v**

.

.

'Ayo kita berciuman…'

'Ayo kita berciuman'

'Ayo kita berciuman..' Ucapan Chanyeol seakan menggema di kepala Baekhyun. Fikirannya kalang kabut saat Chanyeol memagut bibirnya dengan sangat dalam. Si namja jangkung menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Baekhyun dengan rakus dan tergesa-gesa. Bisa saja sehabis ini bibir Baekhyun menjadi bengkak, itu pun jika dia merasakannya. Eh tunggu! Ia berciuman tetapi rasanya aneh?

"Kyaaaa!"

"Byun? Byun? Astaga! Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Bangun karena ini sudah pagi!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang namja jangkung yang menciumnya dengan ganas semalam_tapi… Baekhyun memegang bibirnya. Tidak ada, sepertinya bibirnya baik-baik saja. Lalu, apakah ia bermimpi? Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ketakutannya berujung hingga masuk ke alam mimpi.

Chanyeol menatap jengah pemuda mungil yang lebih senang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan kerempeng tak berotot atau cebol itu.

"Kau tau sudah berapa menit aku membangunkan kerbau sepertimu?"

Baekhyun menguap malas lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Sudah berapa menit memang?" Tanyanya enteng sambil menguap malas-lagi.

"M-mwo? Sudah berapa menit_ kau mau tau? Dua puluh menit Byun! Dua puluh menit!" Pekik Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang terkesan mengerikan saat berteriak seperti itu. Baekhyun bertingkah seolah-olah iya tengah mengorek kupingnya.

"Aigoo~ kau kira aku tuli? Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu bodoh? Bahkan ini masih pukul setengah enam pagi."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan skeptis. Sedetik kemudian lidah tajamnya kembali berucap.

"Ah~ kau tak sadar diri rupanya hah? Lihatlah dimana kau sekarang. Kau ada di ranjangku, datang dengan seenak pantat montokmu yang seperti perempuan itu, dan kau tau itu semua hampir membuatku mati sesak nafas karena kau peluk! Dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah, kau seperti ingin menciumku semalam. Astaga! Kau! Beruntung aku tidak dalam mode kissmon, jika ia habis kau!"

Baekhyun mengerjap berulang kali saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang lebih bisa dibilang sebuah omelan. Ia melirik dimana ia saat ini. Oh, sepertinya kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan Baekhyun membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin dia mau masuk kandang musuh dalam keadaan sadar! Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hehe, mian. Mungkin aku tengah bermimpi. Dan….jangan tuduh aku saja! kau juga menciumku didalam mimpi….kau…aku…."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Baekhyun menggeram kesal lalu beranjak meraih handuknya.

"Aish! Wae? Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku mau mandi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Mendengar kata mandi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghalangi pintu masuk kamar mandi. Ish! Suatu kebodohan jika Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun yang seperti perempuan itu mandi duluan. Bisa-bisa ia terlambat dan berakhir dengan hukuman.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun jengah.

"Aku yang akan mandi duluan! Karena aku yang bangun duluan!"

Oh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencampakkan handuk di muka Chanyeol itu. Benar-benar membuat moodnya dipagi hari hancur saja.

"Mwo? Jangan seenaknya kau Park Chanyeol! Sudahlah, jangan berisik!"

"Suka-suka ku! Aku mau mandi duluan!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku!"

"Aku yang duluan masuk!"

"Enak saja kau ini! Aku tak mau bodoh!"

Mereka terus berdebat panjang hingga Baekhyun memilih menarik tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi secara paksa. Mereka terduduk di bak mandi berdua dengan tubuh 'tanpa' apapun. Ah~ jangan lupakan ketika memilih sabun cair juga sempat melakukan perdebatan. Chanyeol ingin mandi dengan sabun cairnya yang beraroma lemon sedangkan Baekhyun bersikukuh dengan sabun aroma stroberinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah demi seorang yang tidak waras-katanya.

"Kau ini tak tau malu ya? Mengajak orang lain mandi bersama. Kau tak takut aku berbuat macam-macam?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang asik sendiri mengusap rambutnya dengan shampo hingga berbusa. Ia terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yak! apa yang ku takutkan darimu? Lagi pula kita sesama lelaki. Apa kau tergoda dengan tubuhku? Ah~ kau melihat sesuatu dibawah sini milikku kah? Benarkah?" Baekhyun terus menggoda Chanyeol saat melihat semburat merah di pipi namja jangkung itu.

"Melihatmu telanjang sama saja seperti melihat monyet telanjang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Apakah kalian tak tau bahwa inner Park Chanyeol tengah berteriak frustasi saat ini?

'Bagaimana bisa aku tak tertarik bodoh! Tubuhmu itu bagaikan tubuh perempuan. Kulitmu, astaga! Benturkan kepalaku ke dinding!' Teriaknya frustasi-tentu saja dalam hati-dengan sangat amat bersemangat.

"M-mwo? M-monyet t-telanjang? Baiklah, setidaknya aku jauh lebih tenang dari pada kau mengatakan tubuhku seperti perempuan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ah~ bisakah kau gosok punggungku?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Ia menyerahkan puff dengan banyak busa itu ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya. Dengan ragu ia mulai mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh karna geli.

"Ahahahaha, aish! Ahahaha, jangan seperti itu bocah! Yang keras, kau ini sebagai lelaki seperti tak memiliki tenaga saja!"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi lalu menggosok punggung Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hey, panggilkan dokter kejiwaan. Saat ini Chanyeol tengah tersenyum idiot karena merasakan sensasi aneh saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Baekhyun. Oh, Chanyeol yang malang. Semoga saja fikiran liarmu bisa diampuni Tuhan.

"Aigoo~ ini baru enak. Ternyata tiang idiot sepertimu bisa diandalkan juga ya?"

Oke, sepertinya otak Chanyeol memang sudah terbentur didalam imajinasinya tadi. Bahkan Chanyeol tak mendengar ocehan atau ejekan Baekhyun padanya. Senyum idiotnya semakin menjadi, mungkin sekarang telah menjelma menjadi seringai idiot.

"Selesai." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya lalu kembali bermain air.

"Em, Baek? Apa yang itu tidak dibersihkan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Tanya si polos-atau si bodoh- Baekhyun.

"Ini…"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak di dalam air yang tertutupi busa itu memegang yang tak seharusnya ia pegang. You know lah, apa maksudku. Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat. Ia merasa aneh, dan saat kesadarannya telah terkumpul menjadi satu, ia akan berteriak 7 oktaf seperti ini_

"KYAAA! DASAR CABUL SIALAN! KU PATAHKAN TANGANMU! DASAR IDIOT!"

.

.

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu. Well, ini sangat lucu bukan? Chanyeol yang terlihat dingin itu ternyata berjiwa err_mesum dan juga Baekhyun yang sok manly ternyata bersifat hampir seperti yeoja.

"Diam atau ku patahkan lehermu!" Ancam Baekhyun. Luhan tak mempedulikannya. Pasalnya Luhan sangat senang mendengar hal lucu dan konyol, sekalinya tertawa ia takkan berhenti tertawa dengan mulut mangap lebar-lebar itu.

"Hahahaha, hmm…. Mianhae? Habisnya kau lucu sih. Lagi pula bukankah kau itu normal? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh ahjussi? Hahahaha, sangat aneh! Harusnya kita sekelas dengan Chanyeol ya? Kkkk~"

"Yak! Kau mau mati hah?" Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya. Untung saja ini jam kosong karena Han seonsaeng tengah cuti, jika tidak mungkin heels guru itu akan mendarat di kening Baekhyun. Keadaan yang semula riuh berubah senyap. Wali kelas mereka, Choi Siwon seonsaengnim yang terkenal dengan ke-alimannya tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa kalian tidak belajar dan asyik main? Mau jadi apa kalian nanti?" Semua terdiam, bukan karena takut hanya saja malas mendengar ucapan yang sebentar lagi akan menjelma menjadi ceramah itu. Jika tak mau hal tersebut terjadi, maka diam adalah pilihan yang baik.

Merasa tak ada yang pedulikan akhirnya guru muda itu berdehem.

"Eheem… Baiklah aku ingin membacakan nama-nama siswa yang akan pindah dari kelas ini."

Semua berkasak-kusuk. Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak peduli. Toh dikelasnya ini ia hanya dekat dengan Luhan. Yang lain hanyalah idiot pengganggu-menurutnya-yang membuatnya sakit kepala setiap hari.

"Waeyo seonsaengnim? Bukankah pembagian kelas sudah dilakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya seorang siswa berambut botak_oh maaf, maksudnya ia botak dan tak ada namanya rambut yang botak. Intinya seperti itu. Oke, lupakan!

"Diam kau kepala bakso! Jadi dengar anak-anakku yang paling aku cintai."

Semua murid berakting seolah ingin muntah. Si botak yang malang hanya bisa pundung karena dikatai kepala bakso oleh guru yang katanya alim itu. Ayolah, ia benci bakso. Astaga! Out of topic! -_-

"Jadi, berhubung ada kesalahan karena staf tata usaha yang tidak becus. Ada anak-anak yang tak berkualifikasi masuk kesini. Aku akan memanggil satu persatu yang akan pindah kelas. Bang Yongguk, Lee Hyukjae, Nam Seunghyun, Park Yoochun, botak kepala bakso, Kim Sunggyu, Jang Wooyoung, Jung Daehyun, Choi Minho, Shim Hyunseong Dan Jang Hyunseung."

"Dimohon jangan ada yang protes dan segera keluar menuju kelas XII IPA 4." Lanjut Siwon seonsaeng. Akhirnya para murid 'naas' itu keluar dengan wajah lesu. Oke, Baekhyun sedikit lega karena pembuat onar dikelasnya jadi menghilang, terutama Lee Hyukjae yang sebangku dengannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa duduk sendiri, begitu fikirnya.

"Dan sebagai ganti para berandalan itu, anak dari IPA 4 akan masuk kesini. Tenang saja, mereka murid berkualitas yang terdampar disana karena ketidak becusan tata usaha."

Luhan menendang kursi tak terima, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang memukul meja.

"Kalian masuk dan perkenalkan diri."

Muncul beberapa orang disana, pertama ada namja berwajah imut dengan mata sipitnya. Mungkin Baekhyun akan kesal karena keimutannya akan tertandingi. Dengan kesal ia menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk tidur dari pada mendengar perkenalan orang-orang baru itu.

"Annyeonghasseyo, No Minwoo-imnida." Ucap namja itu. Luhan tersenyum lalu berbalik dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada si namja imut.

"Yak, yak! lihatlah, dia imut!"

"Aku jauh lebih imut." Balas Baekhyun. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

"Lanjutkan terus." Ucap Siwon seonsaeng.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongdae. Bangapta." Aish! Baekhyun ingin merutuk sekarang. Kenapa harus Jongdae? Baekhyun tau sebentar lagi Jongdae akan balas dendam padanya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Naenun Kim Minseok imnida." Ah, bahkan pacarnya juga ikut? Sialan!-batin Baekhyun kesal.

"My Name is Kris." Ucap Kris si namja blasteran Cina-Kanada itu dengan sok keren. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. 'Sok bule!' Batin mereka semua. Wow! Kompak sekali. -_-

"Joneun Huang Zitao, kalian bisa memanggilku Zitao."

Baekhyun semakin gusar, sepertinya anak-anak sok keren dari IPA 4 pindah semua? Ancaman ini namanya!

"Hana…dul…set…. Annyeonghasseyo aku Kim Jongin_"

"_dan aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Salam kenal~" Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan tetangganya itu ke dinding dibelakangnya. Benar-benar norak dan aneh.

"Hai, aku Zhang Yixing,panggil saja Lay. Salam kenal semua." Untuk pertama kalinya Suho-ketua kelas yang tak pernah Baekhyun anggap keberadaannya-tersenyum berbinar saat melihat namja berdimple manis itu.

'Oh man! Aku jatuh cinta, man!' Batinnya norak.

"Oh Sehun."

Singgg~ keadaan berubah sunyi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran dengan wajah Oh Sehun. Ia fikir pasti jelek, ternyata namja itu benar-benar tampan dan cool. Tidak sok cool seperti Chanyeol atau Kris, atau Baekhyun sendiri. Luhan menatapnya menganga.

"Yak! Dasar tak sopan kau bocah!" Teriaknya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah tak berdosa Baekhyun melempar buku ditangannya ke kepala Luhan yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam.

"E-ehmm…. Lanjutkan." Ucap Siwon seonsaeng. Ia tau bahwa Sehun tipe yang tak suka banyak bicara. Luhan mengumpat sambil menatap namja itu tajam. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah pokerface andalannya.

"Annyeong~ Naneun Jo Youngmin. Salam kenal~"

"Well, kita impas Luhan. Kau juga mendapat saingan seperti Youngmin yang lebih cantik dan sama-sama berambut blonde. Bahkan rambut blonde Youngmin lebih bercahaya, kkkk~" Bisik Baekhyun sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Baekhyun tak sadar ada seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikannya terus sedari tadi. Dahinya terlihat berwarna sedikit keunguan, mungkin karena dibenturkan seseorang tadi pagi.

"AKU PARK CHANYEOL, SALAM KENAL!" Ucap si namja terakhir itu dengan lantang dan penuh penekanan. Baekhyun mengerjap berulang kali. Dan saat ini Baekhyun ingin menghilang saja dari bumi.

Oke, kesialan Baekhyun bertambah menjadi-jadi. Saat ini mereka-anak baru dikelas itu-telah dibagikan tempat duduk. Minseok bersama Lay. Youngmin bersama Minwoo. Kris tentu saja bersama Zitao. Sehun bersama Luhan. Jongdae bersama Suho. Duo tebar pesona Kaisoo tentu saja duduk berdua. Dan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol sendiri yang berbisik pada Siwon saengnim minta didudukkan dengan Baekhyun . Mungkin niatnya ingin membuat hidup anak itu tersiksa.

Oh, bukan hanya itu saja. Mendadak struktur organisasi kelas juga diubah. Suho tetap menjadi ketua kelas dan Kris sebagai wakilnya. Zitao dan Jongin seksi keamanan. Minseok dan Lay seksi kebersihan. Kyungsoo si sekretaris baru. Minwoo si bendahara kelas. Dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol seksi sekali_ah maksudnya mereka dimasukkan ke dalam seksi keagamaan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap datar teman-temannya. Apakah mereka tampak alim dimata Siwon? Oh my asdfghjkl….. Bahkan ke gereja saja setahun sekali. Dan kenapa juga anak baru itu yang lebih dominan? Anak-anak lain tak terlalu peduli sih, tapi Baekhyun benci hal itu.

"Hai Byun? Terimakasih atas kissmark yang kau buat dijidatku."Canda Chanyeol tak lucu, sebenarnya Chanyeol memang mau menyindir. Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk dihadapan mereka mendadak mendekat. Sehun dipaksa oke? Dia bukan tipe seperti Luhan yang hebohnya bukan main itu. Teman-temannya juga mendekat padanya *anggota exo*.

"Benarkah? Baekhyun? Kau membuat kissmark? Dijidat? Hahahaha." Baekhyun berdoa, tepatnya meringis dalam hati. Semoga saja mulut Luhan yang banyak omong itu suatu hari bisa diam karena ucapannya sendiri. Ayolah, siapa tau dikabulkan?

'Aku kan seksi keagamaan.' Batinnya tak nyambung sama sekali.

"Huahahahahaha…." Akhirnya ke semua teman-sok kenal-barunya itu menertawakannya, kecuali Sehun. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap mereka semua tajam. Akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka terdiam. Jongin masih saja tertawa hingga Kyungsoo menginjak kakinya untuk terdiam.

"Yak! itu bukan kissmark, itu… aku membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding puas kalian?"

"MWO?"

"Siapa suruh dia itu mesum." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Aigoo~ kau selalu menyebutku mesum. Memangnya aku pernah berbuat cabul padamu? Menuduh tanpa bukti itu namanya fitnah! Dan fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan!"

Semua menatap heran pada Chanyeol. Sejak kapan ia banyak bicara dihadapan publik?

"Yak! kau lupa? Kau memegang benda privasiku tadi pagi!"

"MWO?" Pekik teman-sok kenal-baru Baekhyun, minus Sehun.

"Astaga, aku hanya tak sengaja okey? Siapa suruh mengajakku mandi bersama? Astaga!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya secara dramatis. Oke, itu berlebihan dan membuat perut teman-teman barunya mual.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tubuh telanjangku sama saja seperti monyet telanjang hah? Padahal aku ini manusia!"

Pemikiran teman-teman sekelasnya saat mendengar pekikan Baekhyun tersebut memainkan fantasi tersendiri. Telanjang? Baekhyun? Chanyeol melihatnya? Monyet? Telanjang? Bukankah monyet memang telanjang? Beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh terus terlontar dari bibir mereka semua-minus Sehun again.

"Yak! Bukankah kau lega karena ku bilang kau seperti monyet telanjang? Kau lebih takut jika aku menyebut tubuhmu seperti yeoja! Benar begitu bukan?"

Suho memijat pelipisnya dengan kasar. Sepertinya keributan ini harus segera diatasi sebelum obrolan dua orang itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eheemm! Aku tak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi…BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM HAH!" Shock bukan main, bahkan lebih shock saat mendengar monyet telanjang. Si angelic itu bisa marah juga rupanya. Baekhyun mengira ketua kelas mereka yang selalu tersenyum itu tak mempunyai saraf untuk marah. Semua hening, tak ada yang berani berucap dan lebih memilih balik ke bangku masing-masing. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sengit begitu pula sebaliknya. Mendadak kepalanya sakit, mungkin akibat benturan tersebut. Akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih tidur di UKS ketimbang melihat wajah menyebalkan Baekhyun itu.

.

.

"Dasar Byun Baekhyun sialan. Awas kau nanti!" Gumamnya berulang-ulang saat berbaring di ranjang UKS. Dokter yang biasa menjaga di UKS mereka kini tengah cuti karena melahirkan. Jadilah Chanyeol hanya seorang diri disini.

CKLEEEKKK…. Pintu ruangan UKS tersebut terbuka, memunculkan sesosok mungil. Si tersangka yang membuat kepala Chanyeol memar bahkan hampir benjol. Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang dengan susah payah-karena ranjangnya tinggi-jadi susah dinaiki. Dengan susah payah ia naik kesana. Ia duduk bersila lalu menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol agar bangkit. Chanyeol hanya diam, malas meladeni tepatnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Cepat bangun dulu." Ucap Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Hish! Kau mengganggu! Keluar saja sana! Dasar bison mini!." Oke, bertambah lagi satu julukan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencibir pada namja tinggi dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak puas mengejekku ya? Sudah bison, mini lagi! Kau ingin ku benturkan lagi ke dinding? Atau ke Namsan tower biar keren?"

"Wae? Mengejekmu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna. Aniyo, bagaimana jika ke kepalamu saja? biar impas?"

Jika diladeni berdebat maka takkan selesai hingga malam. Berhubung itu juga kesalahan Baekhyun akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hhhh… yayaya, terserahmu. Sekarang bangun, aku akan mengobati luka di jidatmu itu. Teman-teman semua menyalahkanku. Dan aku tak mau dihantui rasa bersalah jadi…BANGUN SEKARANG!"

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus memeriksakan telinganya ke THT. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berteriak padanya coba? Apa salah Chanyeol? Chanyeol hanya butuh kasih sayang. Oke, maaf, lupakan saja!

Dengan malas Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya bingung saat Baekhyun mendekatinya. Semakin dekat…dekat…dan….

'Apa dia mau menciumku? Astaga ya Tuhan! Kumohon jangan sekarang. Jiwa monsterku hampir bangkit!'

**+TBC+**

**Yahooo ~ buat yang nyangka chanyeol mau nyium baek salah besar! Itu hanya mimpi *ngunyah beling*. Gimana? Humornya terasa kan? Walau garing yang penting krenyes(?)lah ya? *dilempar recehan* XDD buat yang ngarep ada enseh, sabar baby ~ *nari Hawaii* . ntar ada kok adegan NC full-nya. Hahahaha *ketawa setan* . author masih berguru sama orang-orang mesum *astaga* /engga ding/ . tapi masih bingung, ntar buat nc-nya implisit atau eksplisit ya? *garuk bokong* menurut kalian gimana? *kedip-kedip_kelilipan dolar suho*. Rada ngeri juga kalo buat pake bahasa yang vul to the gar alias h.o.t banget -_- . tapi kalo yang tersirat author mah lebih gak pinter lagi -_- . please help meeeh! *ditendang ke antartika* **

**Thanks buat yang masih stay tune di ff ini. makaaaasih banget* muncrat* . author minta dukungan terus ne? gak nyangka, banyak juga yang tertarik *ngupil* /abaikan author jorok ini/ **

_**Special thank's : **_

**ZEN97 , Emaknya HunHan , chocojelly , Yuan Lian , Inyeol , exoshipper , srhksr , , indaaaaaahhh , astia morichan , Jung HaRa , giekyu , 90Rahmayani , Hyesun shin , LuXiaoLu , EarthDO , 20Gag , exindira , Yewook Turtle , Guest , Yeolli , ShinJiWoo920202 , ChanBaek911 , nam minggyu , wangzyzy , byuntae92 , nurulpriaarafah , NyekNyek , fufuXOXO , Chlara Cassiopeia , L.A , amus , Guest2 , Parkssong , kezialie31 , galaxy , Jonah Kim , PandaCherry , 9792dnd , lidyakemala1234 , evaa , belaa , Titan18 . **

**Masih ada yang belum disebut? Kalo ada, mian… berarti author khilaf. Atau mungkin namanya ngilang , maklum kan ffn suka gitu, fufufufu .**

**Review jusseyou readers-nim ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : KissMon **

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and all of member EXO. Cast tambahan cari sendiri *plakkk***

**Genre : Romance, Gak Lucu Tapi Sedikit Lucu (?), School Life, Yaoi.**

**Rating : T++ buat chapter ini.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and All Official EXO couple.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya, Cuma nama aja yang minjem. Member EXO punya saya, dalam mimpi tapi XD. Dan walau ini sedikit lebay, tapi ini bukan sinetron *todong piso***

**Warning : Percintaan sesama jenis(Shonen-ai), rada mesum *dikit*, OOC , DLDR! dan saya minta jangan bash ff saya kalo gak suka. Untuk bocah yang belum cukup umur, diharapkan ada bimbingan orang tua saat membaca FF ini XDD**

**Summary : Baekhyun si namja sok cool yang tak pernah menetap di asrama, kini terpaksa harus tinggal disana. Parahnya ia sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang kissmonster berbahaya. Kehidupan di asrama bersama teman baru yang absurd. Bagaimana nasib baekhyun selanjutnya? –BAD SUMARRY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**/"Karena kau masih sakit maka aku akan memaafkan lidah tajammu, jika tidak aku akan menarik lidahmu!"/"Dengan lidahmu ya?"/**_ _**"Kau yang membangunkan monster ditubuhku Byun. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."/ "M-maksudmu? Kau tak berencana untuk mencium_hmmphhmmm…"/"Kau bahkan menciumnya dalam waktu 13 menit 37 detik tanpa melepasnya."/ 'Mati aku! Mati!'/"Yak, kami semua mendukungmu! Ayolah~ belum ada yang menaklukan Byun Baekhyun si sok keren juga cerewet itu. Kami mendukungmu!"/**_

_**.**_

.

**YOO…Okay, sexy~ *plakk***

**Dandelion present…**

**Selamat membaca men! :v**

**.**

.

Wajah baekhyun semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol. Si mesum berkepbribadian aneh itu berkhayal bahwa Baekhyun akan menciumnya. Ada sebuah gejolak yang membuatnya ingin bertindak sesuatu. Oh man! Sepertinya jiwa kissmon Chanyeol akan bangkit. Saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kadar imutnya berlebih. Tak ada alasan pasti kenapa Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi kissmon. Bukan karena kutukan atau apapun. Sudah jelas bukan itu hanya pelampiasan dari rasa 'mesum'nya?

CUP! Baekhyun mengecup dahi Chanyeol yang memar itu. Entah pemikiran bodoh dari mana yang ia terapkan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis bahkan.

"Kata ibuku luka akan sembuh jika di kecup seperti tadi. Saat aku kecil ibuku melakukannya untukku."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga lebar. Andai ada kodok masuk, mungkin itu muat di mulutnya.

"Kau fikir aku masih kecil? Ini masih saja sakit bodoh!." Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berbaik hati tetapi balasannya hanya ucapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Karena kau masih sakit maka aku akan memaafkan lidah tajammu, jika tidak aku akan menarik lidahmu!"

"Dengan lidahmu ya?"

PLETAKKK…. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasa kemesuman anak itu berasal dari rambut keriting Chanyeol yang berwarna coklat itu. Alasan aneh.

"Besok ikut aku potong rambut!"

"Aissh! Kau tau ini sakit? Hal aneh apalagi yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin memangkas rambut keriting menyebalkanmu itu hingga botak seperti Kim Min Ki si kepala bakso! Kurasa otak mesummu berasal dari rambut keritingmu ini!"

"Yak! Apa hubungannya mesum dan rambut keriting? Sebelum kau membotakkan kepalaku, aku akan memakaikanmu wig lalu memakaikanmu rok mini dan pakaian seksi jika kau berani melakukannya! Rambut ini memiliki perawatan yang luar biasa. Kau tau? Noona-ku sengaja membuat rambutku keriting supaya cute."

Baekhyun ingin muntah sekarang juga. Memakai wig? Pakaian seksi? What the jidat? Dia namja ekspresi Chanyeol yang beraegyo membuatnya mual mendadak.

"Shireo! Kau jadi lebih mirip-sok- Goo Junpyo saja. Tenang saja, aku ini berbakat dalam memotong rambut."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Kau itu calon banci salon bukan? Jadi semua ku percayakan padamu Byun."

Urat-urat dikepala Baekhyun tampak di jidatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menendang kepala Chanyeol atau menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku bukan banci Park Chanyeol. Aku bahkan memiliki kekasih cantik-ani mantan kekasih cantik yang berada disekolah putri Julia High School. Sekali lagi mengatakanku banci, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi kepala botak."

Chanyeol tertawa, tepatnya tertawa sakartis. Ia menatap Baekhyun memicing.

"Kau tidak bermimpi bukan? Namja manis sepertimu tak cocok berpacaran dengan yeoja. Dan aku akan menjadikanmu banci jika kau membuatku botak."

Baekhyun menggeram sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Eh? Kau bilang 'namja manis sepertimu'? Berarti aku manis? Jinjja?"

Oh my asdfghjkl…. Chanyeol ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai putus. Bisa-bisanya mulutnya berucap seperti itu. Pasti sebentar lagi Baekhyun bakal besar kepala.

"A-aku t-tidak berkata seperti itu. Maksudku yeah_"

"Hahaha, akhirnya tak ada yang mengatakanku cantik! Terima kasih Chanyeol."

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! Jantung Chanyeol mendadak berdenyut sakit akibat terlalu keras dentumannya. Lihat senyum bulan sabit Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol rasa ia memang gila tapi….monster ditubuhnya sudah tak kuat menatap hidangan manis didepannya itu.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat ke wajahnya. Baekhyun yang terkaget hanya mampu bernafas putus-putus saat wajah namja berwajah tampan itu semakin dekat padanya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun tetapi teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengintip karena rasa penasaran di luar sana juga terkaget. Ini semua ide gila dari Luhan, Kris dan Tao. Mereka sengaja memprovokasi teman sekelasnya untuk menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak tadi. Mereka penasaran dengan hubungan dua manusia absurd yang memiliki sifat aneh ketika sudah bersama itu.

'Ommo! Kissmon mau menyerang Baekhyun!' Bisik Luhan heboh.

'Ssstt…Diam saja Lohan! Jika kita tak ingin ketahuan.' Bisik Kris di sebelahnya.

"Kau yang membangunkan monster ditubuhku Byun. Jadi jangan salahkan aku." Desis Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Baekhyun ingin pingsan, ia sulit bernafas. Baekhyun ingin menendang namja dihadapannya itu, namun badannya kaku.

"M-maksudmu? Kau tak berencana untuk mencium_hmmphhmmm…"

Chanyeol mencium bibir namja manis itu. Awalnya biasa namun berubah menjadi luar biasa. Para penonton diluar sana mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Terlebih saat Chanyeol melumat, mengulum bahkan menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan kiri untuk memperpanas suasana. Mendadak hawa panas menyelimuti keduanya. Baekhyun ingin turun hujan, ini terlalu panas. Matanya menutup dengan alis mengernyit. Ternyata Chanyeol memang benar-benar seorang kissmonster. Lidah si namja tampan menjilat-jilat bibir Baekhyun lalu mengigitnya keras.

"Awwhhmmhh…" Bisakah orang-orang diluar sana membantunya? Mereka malah asyik menonton kegiatan panas Chanbaek tersebut.

"M-mereka f-french kiss?" Tanya Luhan dengan gemetar. Oh, temannya yang polos, temannya yang normal dan masih mencintai dada wanita, temannya yang paling imut telah menjadi korban seorang kissmonster? Luhan ingin merutuki kesalahannya, tapi yasudahlah. Sudah terlanjur juga…

Chanyeol bermain-main di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidahnya menjilati langit-langit mulut Baekhyun membuat si namja mungil menggelinjang geli. Tangan Baekhyun mengepal di depan dada Chanyeol untuk menahan tubuh si namja sinting itu. Merasa terganggu, Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk memeluk lehernya. Ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat. Ciuman atau lumatan itu berubah menjadi semakin intens. Baekhyun tak kuat lagi, matanya berkunang-kunang. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Chanyeol, you're a good kisser, aniyo! Kissmonster tepatnya. Lelehan saliva tertera melewati dagu Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terus mencumbu bibir manis itu. Sungguh! Ia belum pernah mencium bibir semanis itu, terlebih bibir namja.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan sayu. Dilihatnya Chanyeol masih membuka matanya, menatap mata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi serupa. Bibir mereka masih saling berpagut. Jongdae diluar sana semakin berdecak saat melihat stopwatch di tangannya.

"Astaga man! Mereka hampir dua belas menit berciuman, Baekhyun bisa mati!" Ucapnya.

Oh, Baekhyun yang malang. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meraung-raung di depan cermin kamar mandinya karena melihat bibirnya yang membengkak dan pasti berdarah itu. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh yang semakin menggila itu. Chanyeol bahkan seperti hampir melumat habis bibir mungil Baekhyun. Air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Chanyeol mengusap tengkuk namja mungil itu dengan mata masih setengah membuka.

Yang terdengar hanya decakan khas orang berciuman di dalam sana. Para penguping diluar sana hanya menahan nafas masing-masing. Kris sudah menarik Tao menjauh sejak tadi, begitu pula dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

'Yak, hentikan mereka. Baekhyun bisa mati! Chanyeol terlalu hebat dalam hal berciuman!' Bisik Luhan ketakutan. Chanyeol mengerikan! Itulah pemikiran mereka semua.

'Aku jauh lebih baik darinya.' Gumam Sehun, Luhan menoleh padanya namun mengintip kembali ke dalam sana. What the? Oh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Chanyeol mulai menjelma jadi monster betulan. Saat ia ingin mencium leher baekhyun, Luhan masuk ke dalam sana sambil menarik Sehun. Yang lainnya sudah kabur sedari tadi karena tak kuat. Suho hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ketua seksi keagamaan dikelasnya itu sadar kembali. Ckckckck.

Baekhyun terengah-engah. Ia meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat ada pengganggu di hadapannya. Dihapusnya sisa-sisa saliva disekitar mulutnya dengan kasar. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tampak err-seksi itu dengan senyum tipis. Mata yang sayu, bibir yang membengkak dengan lelehan saliva disekitarnya, rambut acak-acakannya karena chanyeol sempat mengacak rambut namja mungil itu menyalurkan nikmatnya. Sebenarnya keadaannya juga tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun. Rambutnya menjadi jambakan dadakan dari namja mungil itu.

"Hey Park Chanyeol, k-kami hanya ingin mengambil obat untuk Sehun." Ucap Luhan gugup. Ia mengambil sebutir obat-entah apa-dengan asal, lalu berpamit pergi. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka hanya untuk menghentikan aksi gila namja itu.

"Hah… Pengganggu! Ayo lanjutkan_"

"Hah…hiks…kau..hhh…. Kau jahat Park Chanyeol! Hiks….bagaimana bisa kau menciumku? Itu ciuman pertamaku dan kau malah ingin memakan bibirku! Hiks…. Dasar maniak! " Bentak namja mungil itu. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu dan canggung tentu saja.

"Aish! Jangan menangis! Dasar cengeng! A-aku lepas kendali bodoh! Ah! Sudahlah…"

"M-mwo? Sudahlah? Lihat karena perbuatanmu bibirku jadi jelek dan bengkak begini bahkan berdarah, bagaimana bisa aku tak menangis? Aku….hiks…aku…"

BRUUKKK…. Si namja mungil tertidur-pingsan- didada Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu sempat cengo sejenak, lalu senyumnya kembali terlukis, entah apa maksudnya.

"Dasar! Kau bilang ini ciuman pertamamu? Kau lupa jika dulu aku juga pernah menciummu_ani mengecup bibirmu, hm?" Bisikknya, selanjutnya Chanyeol hanya mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya menuju kamar asrama. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu sebelum mengecup kedua mata yang membengkak karena menangis itu.

.

.

Wow! Chanyeol terlonjak saat masuk ke kelasnya. Dia fikir semua teman-temannya sudah pergi ke kantin mengingat sudah bel istirahat tadi. Semuanya tampak ingin menyidangnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"W-wae?" Tanyanya gugup, terlebih saat sang ketua dan wakil ketua kelas menatapnya berang dan penuh tanya.

"Park Chanyeol, kemana Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho dengan dingin. Mau tak mau Chanyeol beringsut mundur.

"E-eh? D-dia tertidur dikamar. Sepertinya Baekhyun sakit."Terangnya.

"Bohong! Kau menciumnya bukan?" Kali ini Kris yang membentakknya.

"Ap-apa?"

"Kau bahkan menciumnya dalam waktu 13 menit 37 detik tanpa melepasnya." Ucap Jongdae dengan tajam. Walau Baekhyun telah mengusirnya, tetap saja Jongdae sudah menganggap Baekhyun itu temannya-karena rumah mereka bertetangga.

GLUP! 'Mati aku! Mati!' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Yak! Kalian mengintip eoh? Suka-suka ku mau menciumnya atau tidur dengannya pun memangnya kenapa? Memangnya kalian siapa?" Chanyeol mencoba balik menyudutkan teman-temannya. Well, sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja. Satu banding sekelas, tentu ia kalah.

"Lalu memangnya kau siapanya Baekhyun hah?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

Skakmat! Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tampak berfikir.

"Aku bisa mentoleransi jika kau pernah mencium Kyungsoo dan Lay karena kau mabuk waktu itu. Tapi, hey! Kau sadar bro~" Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya-sok akrab.

Mata Suho melebar mendengar nama kecengannya disebut. Ia ingin menangis saat ini. Kekasih hati , ,pujaannya ternyata..oh ternyata…

"Park Chanyeol sialan!" Teriak Suho lalu berlari keluar kelas. Semua menatap aneh namja berwajah angelic itu.

"Dia kenapa? Jangan-jangan cemburu lagi. Hahahaha." Kris mendelik pada Tao yang seperti tak tau situasi itu.

"Hoy Park Chanyeol!" Tiba-tiba Suho kembali lagi. Semua sempat heran menatapnya. Namun ia seperti memberi kode pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol merasakan aura tak mengenakkan.

"CHUKKAE! " Teriak mereka bersamaan. Otak Chanyeol terlalu lamban dalam mencerna semuanya. Bukannya tadi temannya marah dan sekarang mereka mengatakan selamat dengan wajah ceria? Chanyeol rasa otaknya sedikit blank karena berciuman tadi.

"Yak, kami semua mendukungmu! Ayolah~ belum ada yang menaklukan Byun Baekhyun si sok keren juga cerewet itu. Kami mendukungmu!"

Selebihnya Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat teman-temannya memberinya selamat. Padahal ia belum berpacaran resmi dengan Baekhyun. Yang ia fikirkan saat ini, pasti Baekhyun akan menjauhinya. Pasti! Tapi ia tak begitu peduli sih.

Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian Chanyeol yang mencium Baekhyun. Selama itu pula Chanyeol selalu mendengar Baekhyun akan meraung-raung menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Selama itu pula gossip tentang mereka telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Bahkan adik kelas penggemar Chanyeol maupun penggemar Baekhyun sempat menangis karena mendengar fakta tersebut. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bertegur sapa. Chanyeol terlalu bingung untuk menyapa Baekhyun bagaimana. Baekhyun lebih memilih menghindarinya terlebih tatapan namja itu. Sejujurnya ia benci dengan perilaku Chanyeol kemarin, tapi entah kenapa jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia tak bisa. Ia jadi meragukan lebih memilih dada wanita atau dada bidang seorang namja untuk saat ini. Berulang kali Baekhyun menonton film yadong hasil pinjamannya dari mantan teman sebangkunya dulu-Lee Hyukjae-setiap malam untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia 'masih' suka wanita. Tetapi yang menyiksanya, ia malah menatap datar film tersebut dan memilih untuk tidur. Chanyeol tau kebiasaan aneh Baekhyun itu. Ia hanya menatap datar setiap kali Baekhyun dengan gaya soknya memutar film tersebut. Aish! Kepala Chanyeol mau pecah tiap mendengar suara desahan dari dalam film itu.

Dan Baekhyun semakin merutuki kebodohannya saat Hyukjae sengaja mengerjainya kemarin malam. Ia memberi film yadong bertema yaoi. Dan… Baekhyun harus merutuk Hyukjae karena berkat film itu ia bisa mendekam di kamar mandi bermenit-menit. Baekhyun yang malang.

Hari ini masih sama. Chanyeol duduk tenang sambil terus memperhatikan Kangin seonsaengnim di depan sana. Sebetulnya ia hanya berpura-pura konsentrasi saat guru itu menerangkan materi tentang alat reproduksi. Ia mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Chanyeol benci ini, sudah! Ia tak tahan jika tak mendengar ocehan namja mungil itu dalam sehari. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat keduanya tak pernah berkelahi lagi seperti biasanya.

Istirahat pun tiba, Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru berlari entah kemana. Kata Jongin sih dia sempat melihat Baekhyun berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sejuk dan rindang itu. Akhirnya berkat dorongan teman-temannya yang memaksa Chanyeol pergi, si jangkung itu mau juga.

Pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ia ehem..rindukan itu. Matanya terlihat berbinar senang. Saat ia ingin melangkah kesana, kaki jenjang Chanyeol terhenti karena datang seorang yeoja berseragam. Rok putih dan juga kemeja merah muda dan dasi kotak-kotak merah. Itu sekolah Julia, sekolah khusus wanita yang ada disebelah sekolah Chanyeol-Louis High School. Kenapa bisa ada anak sekolah sebelah yang kemari? Jawabannya gampang, ada sebuah jalan tikus dibalik semak-semak yang ada pada halaman belakang sekolah yang penuh pohon itu.

Baekhyun tertawa-tawa saat berbicara dengan si yeoja cantik itu. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia cemburu pada wanita itu atau Baekhyun? Entahlah, kalian pasti tau jawabannya. Matanya beradu dengan mata Baekhyun. Namja manis itu tampak terkejut dan lebih terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dingin lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

**+TBC+**

**Eaaa…yeol mulai dugeun-dugeun sama baek *plakkk* . buat yang mimisan dengan adegan hot kiss chanbaek, nih author udah sediain tisu satu truk *ebuseeh* . jalan ceritanya semakin aneh, dan keanehan anak exo mulai tampak dari sekarang, kkkk~ . dan well, buat yang minta full NC , maaf readers sayang~ , belum waktunya chanbaek buat anak *plakkk* . maybe hanya adegan ciuman-ciuman and semi-M smut-smut gak jelas untuk saat ini / tendang author/ **

_**Special Thank's**__** : **_**[chocojelly] , [delimandriyani] , [azloef] , [9702dnd] , [fufuXOXO] , [indaaaaaahhh] , [nam minggyu] , [fuawaliyaah] , [Special bubble] , [Hwangyiu] , [cho'sehyun'5] , [astia morichan] , [Yewook Turtle] , [sayakanoicinoe] , [EXOSTAN keceh] , [exindira] , [Zirae demon] , [Titan18] , [PandaCherry] , [Hiwatari NiwaDark II] , [byuntae92] , [Guest] , [PCYBBHLUV] , [AnjarW] , [L'A] , [wangzyzy] , [lyasparkyu] , [Supanart Jittaleela] , [FriederichOfficial] , [yesbyunbaekhee12] , [ChickenKID] , [srhksr] .**

**Masih ada yang belum disebut? Kalo ada maafkan saya ^^**

**RnR again please? Author sayang kalian semua *ketjup chanbaek* . selamat malam minggu~ hahaha…**


End file.
